One Big Secret
by froggygal81
Summary: A Des and Sheelagh fic. (Language). I made a mistake on the rating. It's deffintly not Humor.
1. Default Chapter

One day Sheelagh and Des were driving in the Area Car.  
S: Des?  
D: Yeah?  
S: I know I'm married and everything, but would you like to maybe go out sometime?  
D: Err. Can I let you know by the end of the day?  
S: Sure.  
Des sat there thinking.

Later after the shift, Des ran up to Sheelagh

D: Shee!

S: Yeah?

D: I wana go out on a date as friends sure

S: Friends?

D: Yeah, Isn't that what you meant?

S: No

D: Well what did you mean?

S: Nothing.

D: Shee?

S: Des I meant as more than friends

D: Ok then, let go tonite then

That night they went to the pub for their date. They were unaware that someone had seen them, and wasn't happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Des's parents had seen them, they couldn't believe the blonde woman he was with, was it possible? Of course it was possible she was the exact same blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
Des's parents were freaking.  
D.D: Maybe their just friends.  
D.M: Oh yeah? Then why are they kissing?  
D.D: Their gonna be heart broken, we have to stop this relationship now.  
D.M: How?  
D.D: I got a plan.

D.M: What?  
D.D: Well lets get Des away from here first.  
D.M: DESMOND TAVINER!!!  
D: What the hell? Mum? Dad?  
D.D: Get your ass out side now  
D: Ok  
Walks outside.


	3. Chapter 3

D: What?  
D.D That's your cousin your kissing.

D: WHAT?!?! Are you insane?  
D.M: Yes her mother was my sister but we had a falling out after Sheelagh was born. We never spoke again.  
D: Ok, i'll just go grab my stuff.  
Des walks back into the pub.  
D: Sorry, Sheelagh I have to go.  
S: What why?  
D: I can't say, all I can say is it was a mistake kissing you and we can only be friends.  
S: FINE THEN!!!!  
Sheelagh walked out angrly


	4. Chapter 4

S: I thought by me kissing him would have been pretty obvious.  
D: Nope! Right I'm off everyone, Good-bye!  
Des walks out of the room. Sheelagh stares after him. Adam walks into the room.  
A: Well don't just stand there Sheelagh, stop him!  
S: I can't! He doesn't want me.  
G: GO! Now! Don't let him get away.  
S: I should just let him go! He wants to.  
Cam: I will be right back!  
Cameron gets up and runs down the hall after Des.  
C: Des! Wait!  
D: What?  
C: You can't just leave.  
D: What is there here for me?  
C: Sheelagh!  
D: If she wanted me she would come after me.  
C: I want you to hear what she is saying. Please come back I will show u somewhere u can stand and hear what she is saying without been seen by her.  
D: Ok.  
They walk to a little room that is connected to the briefing room and turn on the sound button so that Des can hear what she is saying.  
S: I do love Des, but he doesn't want me, if he did he would fight for me, not just up and leave when things get to tough.  
Des gets angry by this comment, we walks into the briefing room.  
D: So you want me to fight for ya aye?  
S: Yeah!  
D: Tuff! I'm leaving so you don't do something you regret.  
S: Anything I may happen to do to you, I definitely won't regret.  
D: Really?  
S: Yep!  
D: Ok then! Goodbye!  
Des walked out of the room again, Sheelagh stood there for 10 seconds before bolting out of the room and running up to him and jumping on his back.  
S: And where do u think your going?  
D: To rip up my transfer letter.  
S: Oh sorry! I thought you were leaving me!  
D: I was never with you. So I can't really leave you.  
S: Be quiet! (Smacks him across the back of the head.)  
D: Or you'll what?  
S: Change my mind.  
D: You wouldn't.  
S: I know.  
The rest of the relief are watching from the door, trying not to laugh at them.  
Suddenly Sheelagh yells out.  
S: Come on horsie, giddy up!  
D: Hold on.  
Des runs though the station with her on his back. The whole station is staring at them as if they have gone mad. Suddenly Des stops dead in his tracks.  
D: What the hell are you doing here?  
: I've been arrested.  
D: Why?  
: GBH.  
D: On whom?  
: My daughter.  
D: WHAT! Where is her daughter?  
N: In the canteen, with Honey.  
D: Hey Shee can you please get off my back?  
S: Sure. (Jumps off his back)  
Des runs to the canteen. He sees honey give the girl a chocolate bar.  
D: HONEY! NO!  
Des quickly takes the chocolate bar.  
D: She can't eat that.  
H: Why not?  
D: She is allergic to Coca.  
H: And how would you know?  
D: She is my daughter.  
H: Oh so Des has been a naughty little boy then.  
D: Shut up Honey! (Picks the little girl up) C'mon Ellie.  
E: Mummy hurt me.  
D: I know, sweetheart.  
E: I wana go home.  
D: C'mon then. Is there anyone at home Ellie?  
E: Yeah joshy's there.  
D: ok then I will take you home.  
E: Thanxs Des.  
Des takes Ellie home. Des arrives back 10mins later.  
G: What the hell is going on?  
D: Oh I had to take my daughter home.  
G: Where's Sheelagh?  
D: I don't know.

G: Your not going to hurt her are you?  
D: Never, I love her to much.  
G: Good!  
D: I better go and find her. Cya Ma'am  
G: Bye Des!  
Des walked off to find her. He spotted her down the hall.  
D: Hey, Shee! Wait up!  
S: Oh, hey Des! Where did you go?  
D: Out on a call.  
S: With who?  
D: By myself!  
S: Oh ok then.  
D: I need to talk to you in your office about something.  
S: Ok.  
They walk off to Sheelagh's office.  
S: What's up?  
D: Nothing, I just have to do this.  
Des leans down and kisses her softly on the lips. Sheelagh returns it, just as softly.  
S: Not bad.  
D: Well thank you. You interested in coming back to my place tonight?  
S: As long as it goes better than last time.  
D: It will, I promise ya!  
S: Good!  
D: I'll cya later then.  
S: Yep. Bye Des.  
D: I love you!  
S: What did you just say?  
D: I love you!  
S: Oh shit, I got to go.  
D: Sheelagh, wait!  
It was too late, Sheelagh had already disappeared, Des had said it as a spur of a moment thing, he didn't realise it would freak her out, or he would of kept his mouth shut. Sheelagh had gone to speak to Gina.  
S: He said he loved me.  
G: So! That's sweet. How did you react when he told you about his daughter Ellie?  
S: I didn't know he had a daughter, he kept that from me.  
G: Well where do you think he went before?  
S: He said he went out on call by himself.  
G: Where not aloud to be on call by ourself.  
S: I know. I just didn't think he would lie to me.  
G: You two have really gotten of on the wrong foot, haven't you,  
S: Yeah well, know there is no us.  
G: Why not?  
S: He lied to me.  
G: So! Give him a chance, I know you love him and want to be with him, and no one else. Am I right?  
S: Yeah! But I'm afraid to tell him, that I love him.  
G: Stop been so shy, you and Des could be great together if you give it a chance.  
S: Ok, I'll think about it, but I need time, so can you tell him I can't come to his place tonight, as something has come up.  
G: Sure, ok. But I bet you will end up in his bed tonite.  
S: Yeah, I know.  
G: Cya later.  
S: Bye!  
Sheelagh walks out and Gina calls Des to her office.  
G: Des take a seat please.  
D: Ok! What's up?  
G: Sheelagh said to tell you, that she can't make it tonite.  
D: I thought that may happen.  
G: Why did you tell her that you love her?  
D: Because, it is true, I would do anything for her, but I know it would never work.  
G: It will work, you just gave her one hell of a shock.  
D: Well, I have to go, I have to check on Ellie to make sure, she is ok.  
G: Bye, Des!  
D: Bye Ma'am.  
Des walks out of the station and goes and checks on his daughter and then goes home.  
Des falls asleep when he gets home. Sheelagh walks him up at 2am. Des goes down stairs in his boxers, he opens the door and finds her standing there.  
S: (Laughing) Cute look.  
D: Come inside.  
S: You sure you want me to?  
D: (Grabs her hand and pulls her inside) Yep! So what brings you here at this time?  
S: You!  
D: Huh?  
S: I wanted to spend the night with you.  
D: Well, the bedrooms this way.  
S: I know where the bedroom is don't forget.  
D: Oh yeah, I forgot about that.  
They went up to his bedroom and had their fun.  
(Next Morning)  
Des wakes up first, he leans over and gently kisses Sheelagh, it surprises her and she wacks him in the eye, really hard, and he gets left with a black eye.  
D: Thanxs, Sheelagh!  
S: I'm sorry, but u scared me.  
D: It's cool, I forgive you.  
S: C'mon, lets get ready for work.  
D: Ok!  
They get ready for work, soon they have had breakfast and are on their way to work. They arrive and Adam notices Des's black eye.  
A: What happened?  
D: Sheelagh, bashed me up.  
S: It was an accident, Des.

D: That's her story!  
S: Do you want another one?  
D: Not really.  
S: Then shut it.  
D: Sorry.  
S: You deserved it anyway.  
D: Why?  
S: You know exactly why.  
D: I don't actually.  
S: Well when you figure it out come and see me, until then, good riddance.  
D: Do you know what she is on about?  
A: Nope.  
D: Bloody women.  
A: You betta not say that to loud.  
D: I know.  
Des didn't know it but Sheelagh had heard the whole convosation. She was upset, first he lies to her, now he talks about her behind her back, she realised then that he had just been using her this whole time.  
That night she went home to her own place. She went into the lounge room and called Patrick in. She told him all about what had happened with Des, he told her to get the hell out of his house.

She went and stayed at Sam's house that night.  
Sa: So why did Patrick kick you out?  
Sh: Because I slept with someone else.  
Sa: Who?  
Sh: Des Taviner.  
Sa: Why aren't you with Des?  
Sh: He has lied to me, talked about me behind my back.  
Sa: Talk to him about it. There was probely a reason Patrick dumped you and it would have been, when I look into your eyes I can see you totally and endlessly in love.  
Sh: That's because I am.  
Sa: Since I met you, I have seen it. You love Des with all your heart and you need to be with him. So go get him tiger!  
Sh: (Laughing) Right Sam!

Sa: Go now, before I throttle you. Oh is he any good under the covers?  
Sh: All I'm going to tell you is he snores like a hippo!  
Sa: Ok then! I defiantly don't want him in my bed.  
Sh: Good! Cause he's mine all mine!  
Sa: Away with you already!  
Sh: I'm going, I'm going. Slave driver!


End file.
